Automotive technicians servicing automotive vehicles having certain types of spark plugs may over mileage and time-in-service not in some cases be able to remove one or more of such spark plugs without leaving a broken fragment of the plug remaining in the cylinder head. One such spark plug is shown in FIG. 1 to have an elongated, lower, metal ground electrode shield 10. Above the shield 10 is a threaded portion 12. Above the threaded portion is a nut portion 14. Above the nut portion is a ceramic portion 16. With one type of spark plug break, the ground electrode shield 10 may separate from the threaded portion 12 and 14 and thus the ground electrode shield 10 be left behind (i.e. or lodged) in the cylinder head of the engine 20 as an empty shell as shown in FIG. 2. It is noted in FIG. 2 that the spark plug is inserted into a bore 22 formed in the engine cylinder head 20, such bore 22 having a lower annular cavity portion 26 for receiving the shield 10 and tip 21 (FIG. 1) of the electrode of the spark plug and an upper larger diameter threaded annular cavity portion 28 for receiving the threaded potion 12 of the spark plug (FIG. 1). A flared shoulder 30 of the ground shield 10 separates the larger threaded annular cavity portion 29 from the lower annular cavity portion 26. The bore 22 has a third annular region 32 having a diameter larger than the diameter of the threaded annular cavity portion 28 for receiving a socket portion of a socket wrench (not shown) used to install and fasten the spark plug (FIG. 1) to the engine 20 and for replacing and removing the spark plug from the engine when replacement of the spark plug is necessary. Sometimes, as removal of the spark plug is necessary, excessive combustion deposits may have build up along in the lower annular cavity portion 26 over the life of the spark plug thereby requiring a large force to remove the plug, particularly the shield 10. Removal of the plug may result in the threaded portion 12 and ceramic portion 16 of the plug separating from the shield 10 thereby leaving the shield 10 in the engine as shown in FIG. 2. This breakage may require removing the cylinder head to dislodge the shield 10 from the combustion chamber side of the head. This method is a relatively costly process.